


True Confessions

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a confession to make to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For surreallis and her birthday of Indulgence. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted February 2008.

TRUE CONFESSIONS

Jack plopped down on the bed and sighed happily. He couldn’t believe how good the bed felt, nice and soft; the pillows plump and downy; the fine cotton sheets Sam always insisted on smooth and silky against his skin. Yes indeed, bed felt mighty nice after all the looping, especially if it really had lasted the three months the Tok’ra claimed they’d been trying to contact Earth. Yeah, it was good to be home.

“Jack, please tell me you didn’t.”

“What?” He raised his head off the pillow and looked at Sam. She stood at the foot of the bed wearing the short white satin nightie that usually meant he was going to get some; however the look on her face didn’t quite match the one he usually associated with white satin and hot sex.

“That look today.”

“What look?” He did not have a clue as to what she was talking about—and she wasn’t even using four syllable words. 

“At breakfast, when Daniel asked you if you ever took advantage of the time loops.” She had her hands on her hips now, which merely served to show more of her long legs and pull the satin a little tighter over her breasts.

“Oh.” That one. He knew his current look was guilty, he couldn’t help it. He was.

Her lips pursed in that cute way she had and she huffed a bit. “Jack, please tell me we didn’t.”

He dropped his head back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He could see his welcome home sex fading into oblivion. “Not every time,” he finally admitted. He lifted his head back up and smiled tentatively. “And besides, it wasn’t like you weren’t agreeable. In fact,” he added slyly when she got that not quite flustered look on her face, “you kind of got into it after awhile.”

“Oh no, Jack.” The flustered look faded into her ‘you better not mess with me’ look. “I can accept that you somehow persuaded me to ignore my better judgment and indulge you, but please, please, tell me that we didn’t do it in front of an audience.”

He was offended now. “Of course not! What kind of man do you take me for?”

She smiled then. “Oh, the usual kind.”

Jack was starting to feel a bit more optimistic regarding Sam and the white satin nightie; at least she was smiling now.

“So,” she said, slipping into the bed with him. Propping herself up on one elbow, she lightly stroked his chest, her fingers tangling in his chest hair. “If we didn’t do it in front of an audience, just what did we do?”

“Ah…” Jack stammered, momentarily sidetracked by her caressing hand and his body’s usual response to it. He forced his thoughts back to her question. “Well you know, we did it in all those places you usually say no to.”

“Oh, like everywhere on base?”

“Well…yes.” He got all the reasons she refused to even consider having sex on base—and even agreed with most of them, no matter how reluctantly—but hey, a guy could have his fantasies, couldn’t he?

“So let me see if I’ve got this straight.” She grazed her nails along his chest, flicking one of his nipples. “You’re telling me we had sex on the briefing room table?”

When she looked at him for confirmation he nodded. “Multiple times.” Jack could see her struggle not to smile and relaxed a little bit more. 

“Hmm…okay.” She looked thoughtful for a moment and then added, “In my lab is a given.”

“Goes without saying.”

Her brow furrowed and she seemed to ask almost unwillingly, “The gate room?”

“On the ramp.”

“Ouch!” She tugged lightly on his chest hair. “That had to hurt!”

“We did it standing.”

“Really? I’m impressed.”

“Well,” he admitted, “you had your back up against the Stargate.”

“Ah,” she murmured. “Still, I’m impressed.” She frowned again. “You’re sure no one saw us?”

“Yeah, I rigged the blast window so that it wouldn’t open and set a fifteen minute time delay lock on the corridor doors.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Fifteen minutes?”

“It was long enough.”

“For both of us?”

“Yes…” he replied, a pained expression on his face, “for both of us.”

“So, we did it in the gate room, on the briefing table and in my lab.” She chewed her lower lip for a minute. “The infirmary?”

“Bingo.”

“Well, at least there are beds in there.” 

Her caressing hand had wandered down to his belly and Jack wondered how much longer her interrogation was going to last because he could so think of other things he’d rather be doing with her than playing twenty questions. Of course, it was his own damn fault. The first time he’d suggested his plan to her during one of their many loops, she had warned him she’d figure it out, he just hadn’t expected her to figure it out quite so soon.

“The storage closet on Level Twenty-three?”

“In the dark,” he supplied helpfully.

“Standing again, I suppose?”

“Well…the floor is cement….”

“Right.” She looked thoughtful again, her head tilting to the side while her fingers traced maddening designs on his abdomen. “Is that all?”

Jack couldn’t lie to her and he knew he’d eventually fold and confess. “There was one other place….” He tried to school his face to innocence but knew he’d failed when she got a horrified look on her face. 

“Please, Jack,” she almost begged, “don’t tell me we did it there.”

“Hey! It was your idea! I was going to suggest Daniel’s office, but no...you had a ‘better’ idea.”

“Jack! I will never be able to look General Hammond in the face again!”

“That isn’t what you told me when you said you wanted to have sex on his desk.”

“Oh god,” she muttered, dropping her head down onto his chest for a long moment. He felt the deep breath she took before she raised her head and glared at him. “So help me, Jack O’Neill. If anything like this ever happens again, I better be able to remember it!”

Jack smiled, finally feeling bold enough to risk a caress of his own, he smoothed one hand along her thigh, bunching up the nightie slightly as his hand slid beneath the cool satin and came to rest on her hip. “How about if I give you something to remember now?”

Her lips curved in smile and the hand on his belly moved lower, her nails grazing through the coarse hair there. “Won’t sex in a bed seem pretty dull after all those alternative locations on base?”

Relieved that she wasn’t too pissed and even more relieved that he wasn’t looping anymore and was home—in bed, with her—Jack slid his hand slowly over her ass. “Actually,” he drawled, “I can’t think of any place better.”

THE END


End file.
